Sunfish
|pastaffie = ''None |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Sunkit Sunpaw Sunfish Sunfish |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Mate: Daughter: Son: Foster Daughter: |familyl = Cedarpelt Lakeshine Frogleap Beetlenose Vixenkit Grasskit Silverstream |mentor = Voleclaw |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise }} Sunfish is a slender, light-colored she-cat.Revealed in the short Crookedstar's Promise manga History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise :Sunkit is born to Lakeshine and Cedarpelt along with her brother, Frogkit. Willowpaw comments on their cuteness to Crookedpaw. Sunkit is first mentioned by Willowpaw, who tells Crookedpaw about Lakeshine's kits, and how she visited and groomed one. :Sunkit then becomes an apprentice, under the name of Sunpaw, she is mentored by Voleclaw. She is seen with Crookedjaw talking about catching land prey as well as river prey, as Voleclaw suggests. She later earns her warrior name, Sunfish. When Hailstar brings a patrol to the barn, Sunfish darts out of her nest with her ears pricked wondering why they are hunting when the river is flowing fast. Hailstar tells her they are hunting mice, not fish. :After the patrol encounters rats, Sunfish is on the rescue patrol, with Rippleclaw, Timberfur, Blackclaw and Owlfur. When they head back to camp, Sedgecreek still wobbling from her bites, is propped up by Sunfish and Timberfur. :When Crookedstar is overwhelmed by Willowbreeze's announcement, Sunfish is seen returning from a patrol consisting of Timberfur, Stonefur and herself. They'd patrolled Sunningrocks border, marking the scent line again. :When Willowbreeze is making her own nest, Crookedstar scolds her, and Sunfish looks up from her nest, telling Crookedstar that she told Willowbreeze she should have asked for help. Later in her life, Sunfish takes a liking to Beetlenose. When Willowbreeze is kitting, Sunfish is seen, eyes glittering nervously, responding to Brambleberry about watching Willowbreeze have her kits. When Willowbreeze gets greencough, she is said to have moved to the elder's den for the time being. With Beetlenose, they have Vixenkit and Grasskit. Crookedstar feels happy when she has kits, because they provide company for his own kit, Silverkit. She is mentioned to be a great foster mother to her. :When Sunstar claims Sunningrocks as ThunderClan's, she is astonished to hear the news, along with the rest of the Clan. After the protests die down about not fighting for Sunningrocks, she is chosen by Crookedstar to go on a hunting party led by Cedarpelt, along with Loudbelly and her littermate Frogleap. :During the manga, she cheerfully greets Crookedstar by saying that it's a fine day for a fishing lesson and he happily agrees with her. In the [[Warriors App|''Warriors App]] :Sunfish is briefly described as Leopardstar's former nursery denmate. She is the only cat that knew of Leopardstar's initial fear of water. To force her to get her paws wet, Sunfish would place prey on the far side of a stream, and say that Leopardstar could not eat until she waded through the water to fetch it. Trivia *Sunfish is shown alive in the "manga" at the end of Crookedstar's Promise, meaning she was alive at least up until the events of Fire and Ice despite not being listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Beetlenose: Daughter: :Vixenkit: Son: :Grasskit: Father: :Cedarpelt: Mother: :Lakeshine: Brother: :Frogleap: Aunt: :Fallowtail: Cousins: :Splashkit: :Morningkit: :Minnowkit: :Willowkit: :Silverstream: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queen